This application claims the priority of German priority application 196 09 589.1, filed in Germany on Mar. 12, 1996, and German priority application 196 10 148.4, filed in Germany on Mar. 15, 1996, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
This invention relates to a control unit for a vehicle heating or air-conditioning system having a vehicle-borne monitor which permits access to different display and control menus. European Patent Document EP 0 199 916 B1 describes a central control input and information output for accessories of vehicles; that is, a so-called vehicle-borne monitor. This document also contains information about operating a vehicle climate control unit by means of such a vehicle-borne monitor. However, the document supplies no details in this respect.
German Patent Document DE 34 09 321 contains a conventional control unit for a vehicle heating and air-conditioning system which, although it has multiple adjusting possibilities, is confusing because of the large number of control knobs. However, such a control unit should, on the one hand, offer many adjusting possibilities but, on the other hand, be easy to operate, particularly when, while driving, the driver of a motor vehicle wants to make changes on the control unit.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an easily and nevertheless multiply adjustable control unit for a vehicle heating or air-conditioning system having a vehicle-borne monitor.
For achieving this object, it is provided that, in addition to the selection possibility for an automatic program, an individual adjusting possibility is provided for the temperature distribution and/or air distribution in various zones of the vehicle interior which can be displayed on the vehicle-borne monitor and selected.
According to the invention, an automatic program is provided first which is customary in the case of modern vehicle heating or air-conditioning systems. As a function of a selected temperature--as in any customary heating or air-conditioning system, a temperature selector is provided for this purpose--, this automatic program controls the air distribution and the temperature distribution in the vehicle interior, also while taking into account current actual temperatures in a basically favorable manner which, however, must not be optimal for every vehicle occupant. On the contrary, sensitivity with respect to temperature varies among people so that there are vehicle occupants who desire a temperature distribution or air distribution other than the one provided by the automatic program. For this reason--and this is also known prior art--, an individual adjusting possibility for the distribution of temperature and/or air is provided. According to the invention, this individual adjusting possibility is now implemented by means of the vehicle borne monitor, in which case so-called zones can be displayed and selected on the vehicle-borne monitor in which the temperature distribution and/or the air distribution can be adjusted. Preferred zones of this type are the head area of a vehicle occupant, the foot space, the chest area as well as optionally the seat area.
In order to be able to easily recognize these zones on the vehicle-borne monitor, a symbolic representation, preferably in the form of the symbol of a sitting vehicle occupant, may be provided. In this case, the different zones can be marked relative to the vehicle occupant. It will then be possible to select the respective desired zone by means of a control element, such as a rotary-type knob or a slider control device. After the selection of a zone, preferably the temperature can be adjusted, for example, also by means of a simple rotary-type knob, for this zone.
Also in this case, a particularly simple strategy can be used which the user or operator can easily understand and according to which preferably only the temperature in the vehicle interior or in a portion thereof is adjusted. The above-mentioned automatic program can then automatically set the most favorable air quantity and air distribution. However, based on its principle, a hot-air heater, in contrast to a convection heater customary in living spaces, requires that also the air quantity is varied when a vehicle occupant indicates that he wants a higher temperature. Particularly while the current inside temperature is taken into account but also as a function of the respective ambient temperature, this respective, most favorable air quantity is indicated by the automatic program. The vehicle occupant therefore does not have to bother with the adjustment of the respective most favorable air quantity, which results in a high operating comfort.
However, in certain cases, a vehicle occupant may want an air quantity which differs from that indicated in the automatic program. For this purpose, the vehicle occupant is provided with the possibility of either trimming the automatic program; that is, of superimposing an air quantity difference on the program, or of indicating a separate air quantity wish completely independently of the automatic program. In the state of the art described in the above-mentioned German Patent Document DE 34 09 321, separate keys are provided for this purpose which are normally hidden behind a cover and are accessible only after the cover has been folded away. Since, for adjusting a separate desired air quantity volume, several hand movements are required in the case of this known control unit, according to an advantageous further development of the invention, a particularly advantageous adjusting possibility for the air quantity can be provided. However, for reasons of clarity, the temperature adjustment should have preference. It is therefore suggested that an air quantity selector be arranged in a hidden manner with respect to a temperature selector. For this purpose, a rotary-type knob for the air quantity can be provided concentrically with respect to a rotary-type knob for the temperature adjustment and is normally recessed with respect to the rotary-type temperature adjusting knob. The rotary-type air quantity control knob can be brought into a position in which it protrudes with respect to the rotary-type temperature adjusting knob only after a corresponding operation, such as a pressure exercised on the rotary type button.